Velmonte
The Republic of Velmonte is located in Asar. It was once a colony of the Teutons, but was granted independence in the very late 18th century. It's ruled from Alpenplatz, a massive sprawling city of commerce. Unlike many of the nations found, Velmonte is a democratic republic with elected leaders, with a house of representatives and senators both with their own duties and rules. All under the guise of a national figurehead and chief executive, the Chairman. Colony of Velmonte Velmonte was a collection of several coastal Colonies founded in the early 15th century. It was Lycivel Rt Ehrnfyld (1420 - 1509) who would personally see his fathers dream of a massive colonial empire complete. He began a great expanse eastward settling the core of Velmonte today. He married Macawi of the Atajik a native of the region. He also proclaimed Velmonte City. The capital of what was later dubbed the Empire of Velmonte. His son; [[Lyciklah of Velmont|'Lyciklah of Velmonte']] (1458 - 1512). Was set up for a near perfect life, he was educated well and was allowed to experience the frontier life. He mingled with the colonists and natives, unknowingly and perhaps sometimes knowingly gathering their support. He filled his father's shoes well. He led many more expansions, increasing the size of the Colony. He would never produce any offspring, but he had short lived romances, however it was never anything more than that. Much later in his life he would inherit the Arbitership, a position his father had held before him. After inheriting the position, the man traveled to his fathers homeland. There he attended to the matters of state. A few months later the Arbiter returned to Velmonte to be crowned Emperor of Velmonte, he would however die on the journey over from dysentry. Emperor Lyciak Rt Ehrnfyld (1483 - 1559), would inherit Lyciklah's titles and become the 18th Arbiter of Unity. In addition to this, he was crowned Emperor of Velmonte. He refused to set foot onto a ship deck - Paranoid believing assassins would come to kill him. Thus a large delegation from Velmonte was sent to Tytonbyrg to his coronation. He was crowned Emperor of Velmonte in 1490, the first official Emperor. During his time Velmonte would be severly neglected by the Emperor, he allowed the local governors total control over their colonies sparking outrage and small scale rebelions. During Lyciak's rule he would lose much of Velmonte to the nations and tribes in Asar and in Aloria. In Aloria Gystgar and Rusania would lay claim to several of the Teutonian territories. Generally considered a weak and overly paranoid ruler. Lyciak would ironically be assasinated at his wife's funeral. An event which would be named Black Sunday Lyciak would leave only one heir. Empress Lycifinna Rt Ehrnfyld "the Warrior-Queen" '''(1526 - 1602). Raised by her mother Lycifinna was taught the wonders of the court and the new world. One which she would rule in the future. While being educated by her mother she wasn't only taught what tradition demanded, she was additionally taught warfare, being dubbed the Warrior-Queen in her later years. She was betrothed to Grand Duke Lyff of Leovia (1527 - 1584). She would be coronated Empress of Velmonte in 1560, in Velmonte City - only a year after the death of her Father. She would be the first Imperial to visit the Colonies since Lyciklah. What made her "The Great" was not merely by visiting the Colonies. It was because she led the Reclamation Wars. A war which she led personally, in this war she retook the Northern territories and pushed back Gystgar and Rusania, reclaiming all the territories lost by her father. She passed away peacefully asleep in Brisenoy in 1602. '''Emperor Lycilyf Rt Ehrnfyld "the Old" (1552 - 1628), would inherit the Teutonic and Velmonteean thrones. Lycilyf was brought up in the arts of administration and architecture, completely ignoring his family tradition of diplomacy. While he did not reclaim not territories or settle new lands. Lycilyf would be one of the longest, if not the longest ruling arbiter, speaker and emperor. He would go on to improve the lands infastructure and construct many new palaces and buildings in Teutonium and Velmonte. He died of old age in 1628, in Tytonbyrg. He was marrried to Myra of Vylit, the 19th Queen of Vylithof. The two would have two children; Lycikan Rt Ehrnfyld and Myria Rt Ehrnfyld. Myria would later take up the name Myria IV Rt Vylit, after taking the throne of Vylithof. Emperor Lycikan Rt Ehrnfyld "the Great" (1592 - 1679). Would marry Kivi Rt Neusengen "the Liberator", a famed representative of the people's assembly. She brought in many reforms. Lycikan would be famed for... (WIP) Emperor Lycijaen[https://opposing-forces.fandom.com/wiki/Jaenisian_Heinrich_of_Ehrenfeld Rt Ehrnfyld "the Gray"]' '(1674 - 1759) He is remembered for his occult interests, and the formation of His Majesty's Commission of the Occult. He died in 1759, at the age of 85. His nickname comes from being stark blind from an injury. Emperor Lycimal Rt Ehrnfyld (1744 - 1802). Was the 23rd Arbiter of Unity and last Emperor of Velmonte. Lycimal is mainly remembered for losing against Velmonte in a major rebellion simply called the Velmonteean Revolution or more commonly just the revolution. It was a bloody and violent war, which cost both sides many brave men. The revolution officially ended in 1800. Lycimal suffered a grievous wound, which became infected and cost the Emperor his life. While Velmonte had an Emperor who ruled absolute, it was in fact the local governors who ruled in the name of their Emperor. The Governors were chosen by the Emperor from a pool of nobles, usually the governorship simply went to the governors heir, this saved the Emperor much hassle. To superivse the governors, a Commissioner of the Empire was chosen, the commssioners were chosen to oversee a special task in Teutonium. The commissioner toured the realm and had direct contact with the Emperor. The commissioner was there to keep the governors loyal and law-abiding. Some commissioners were not quite up to par themselves and often accepted bribes, this was especially prevalent in the times of Emperor Lyciak. Republic of Velmonte The Republic of Velmonte was officially formed in 1890 following the end of the war, which granted Velmonte full independence from Teutonium. At first the fledgeling republic wasn't much of a Republic, but more of a private playground, for the former governors, who still had most of the powers. Slowly a legislative body was created and the dictatorial governors lost more and more of their powers. Today the governors are elected and a head governor called the State Commissioner is elected by the Senate - this is a title calling back to the old overseer of the governorships. The highest authority in Velmonte however is the office of the Chairman. The Chairman has full authority over the state. He may dissolve the senate, enable martial law, veto laws, suspend elections and ensure the continuation of the Republic.